Combo Niños amor de verano 2
by DaNnyzZ
Summary: ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE MI PRIMER FIC


**Hola, aquí viene la segunda parte de Combo Niños amor de verano, espero que les guste pero… eso no tiene que pasar necesariamente.**

**Combo Niños Amor De Verano 2**

En el capítulo anterior… **(N/A:** suena muy gracioso**)**

-Serio yo… quería hablarte de lo que pasó ayer

-yo también esque… uf *traga saliva toma aire* yo…. no tu me gustas mucho Azul

-¿¿Cómo dices que dijiste??? **(N/A:** es mi frase favorita, no me culpen**)**

-ayer me dejaste en claro que no te gusto

-no Serio tu si me gustas

-de verdad, entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-si.

Después de tantos problemas al fin juntos estos dos. Ah casi se me olvida, vamos con Paco y Pilar, ya descubrí donde fueron.

-Hola Paco te extrañe un montón –dice la morena muy emocionada

-yo igual, siéntate

A que no adivinan donde estaban, vamos es fácil están en vacaciones y es verano, se rinden, ah de acuerdo se los voy a decir, están en un restaurante cercano a la playa **(N/A:** que romántico**)**

-oye Paco, no pensé que fueras tan romántico –dijo la morena un poco sorprendida **(N/A:** no te preocupes Pilar yo tampoco sabía**)**

-entonces no me conocías lo suficiente

-no, ya en serio confiesa, de donde sacaste esta idea –dijo la morena con cara de "te cogí con las manos en la masa"

-ahm… bueno yo… este… de… de Serio

-mmm… no me sorprende viniendo de Serio, pero de ti si

-bueno, bueno pero lo importante es que estamos aquí los dos solitos –dijo el moreno con una cara pícara

-mmm… tienes razón ahora sólo disfrutémoslo.

Se acercaron poco a poco más y más y… **(N/A:** esto siempre me aburre vamos al grano**)** se besaron muy apasionadamente.

**Mientras con Serio y Azul…**

Ellos decidieron celebrar su noviazgo dando un paseo en la orilla de la playa…

-Serio esto es muy romántico, ¿estás seguro de que no vienes de Marte o algo así?

-jajaja no, oye por un momento sonaste como Pilar

-ay es cierto, creo que estar con ella mucho tiempo me hace daño

-bueno, eso no importa de todos modos la quiero

-es cierto ella es… única y especial

-como tú Azul

-siempre eres así de lindo conmigo, no puedo creer que no haiga notado que tú estabas enamorado de mí

-bueno eso ya no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estamos juntos ¿o no?

-si Serio tienes razón, el pasado es pasado

Se estaban acercando, tanto cerraron sus ojos ambos sentían su corazón latir cada vez más rápido y…. se besaron un lindo y tierno beso.

-Azul, me has hecho el chico más feliz y afortunado del mundo **(N/A:** muy cursi**)**

-y tú a mí la chica más feliz

-oye esos allá no son Paco y Pilar-dijo Serio saliéndose del tema

-oye es verdad que harán ahí ¡vamos!

Cuando llegaron…

Hola Pilar, Hola Paco –dijeron Azul y Serio

-Hola, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-eso mismo íbamos a preguntarles a ustedes –responde Azul un poco sorprendida

-ah… pues… nosotros… -dijo Paco muy nervioso

-no te preocupes Paco, yo me encargo, nosotros es que ahora somos novios

-QUE!!! Nunca me habría imaginado eso -dijo Serio muy sorprendido

-ayyy enserio, que bueno-dijo Azul con una cara tierna

-bueno ya les dijimos que hacemos nosotros aquí ahora… digan ustedes que hacen aquí –dijo el moreno con una cara malvada

-bueno… este… ehm… -dijo el ojiverdes muy nervioso

-bueno esque… nosotros también somos novios -dijo Azul emocionada y sonrojada ** (N/A: **parece que las chicas son más valientes que los chicos**)**

-mmm… ya era hora –dijo Paco para nada sorprendido

-si a mí tampoco me sorprende mucho pero… felicitaciones

-queeee!!! ¿Por qué no les sorprende? –dice la ojiazules muy intrigada

-a ver, a ver porque.. Serio era muy obvio al igual que tú Azul -dijoPaco

-d-de verdad –tartamudeó Serio

-en serio-se sorprendió Azul

-si,en verdad… hasta Paco se dio cuenta –dijo la morena

-ajá…oye -dijo el moreno molesto

-lo siento Paco pero es verdad yo no digo mentiras –dijo muy seriamente la morena

-mmm… Pilar, tú no tienes pelos en la lengua… por eso te amo

Se iban a dar otro beso pero….

-oigan, todavía estamos aquí –dijo Azul tratando de ser notada

Pero fue inútil los dos se acercaron más y más y se dieron un beso

-hola estamos aquí, HOLA!!! –dijo la ojiazules ya molesta

-déjalos están en su mundo –dijo Serio poniendo su mano en el hombro deAzul

-tienes razón, además que más podrían durar…

*cinco horas después* **(N/A: **no de verdad sólo fueron cinco minutos**)**

-ah… hola todavía siguen ahí –dijo Pilar apenada

-si todavía seguimos aquí después de un siglo –dijo Serio sarcásticamente

-ah no importa eso significa que nuestro amor es de verdad –dijo Paco en tono de Serio *poeta*

…_

-que, yo también tengo corazón

-si, como sea ya nos vamos –dice Azul

-mmm… tan rápido ¿qué van a hacer? –pregunta Pilar con una cara pícara

-este… vamos a la playa –responde Azul

-¡ESPEREN! –grita Pilar

-¿QUE? –dicen Azul y Serio

-nosotros también vamos –dice Paco

-ah bueno ¡vamos! –dice en tono alegre Serio

**Continuará…**

**Jejejeje, no soy muy buena con el suspenso.**


End file.
